fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emersyn Curze
Emersyn Curze (Emersyn 憂うつ, Yūutsu) She is an Independent Dark Wizard and known as the strongest Mage of the Nightmare Wing dark guild. She is the only offspring of the Demon Lord Angron Curze and Tao Kung both personally trained her to craft her into a masterful gun-style combatant of Satsujinken. When not directly serving the guild, she acts as a freelance adventurer seeking a more powerful challenge and her ideal lover. She is also known by her infamous nickname "Red Princess" for leaving a trail of broken bodies and dead corpses behind her path and socking her cloak. She served during the 500-Year war alongside her father until being trapped within the black Soul gem until her release. Appearance and Personality Appearance Majin.Archer.full.2076820.jpg|Emersyn's Basic Outfit 21149254_1905956952990759_5448602911934251008_n.jpg|Emersyn's Casual Look 2huPXep.jpg|Emersyn's Guitar Magic vCSnunf.png|Emersyn on Vacation at the Beach ac060f815219f81e0dde0d28219367b5.png|Emersyn wielding her sword and array of Guns. DGtXJH_VYAEHWrM.jpg|Emersyn with a Sweater and Headset on. Emersyn is a slender yet youthful looking girl with long, straight, black hair and bright glowing red eyes. Her clothing that looks like an old world military uniform that she modified to suit her own needs. She wears a long red cape, over a coat and a golden headpiece on top of her hat. a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a pair of pants. Sometimes she switches it out with a mini skirt with black stockings instead. When at the beach, she often wears her long jacket like a bancho or a long sweater over her two-piece black and gold bikini, with a mini lining of slink around the top part acting like a skirt. In her casual outfit when off-duty, she wears a long white and red shirt with a pair of shorts on with her knee-high boots on. Personality Emersyn on the surface has a cheerful, Haughty and upbeat personality, and as such, she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guild-mates. However, at times, she also has a mood-swing when not having her way when not having enough "control" over her life. She possesses a flexible way of thinking that loves new things and is not bound by conservatism and common sense when it comes to meeting new people and learning new experiences. Unlike her father when enraged, she is a particularly nasty sadistic individual, evident in how she utter screams in joy as she slaughters her enemies, tortures or outright rapes them in her need to show utter domination over the weak. She is not above attacking her male subordinates to vent her frustration or prisoners often using them as her personal toys to torture or "play" with when she is bored. She's not above sometimes bringing humans or fellow demons into her room for "special training" before killing them when frustrated in anger or simply having her way with them on a good day. When enraged, her anger she turns to destroying the nearby environment in a wildfire in a destructive manner. At heart, she is a hopeless romantic but when she does feeling attracted to someone, she flips her switch into acting with her becoming relievedly cute after a period of time. When like this she is much more cheerful but is also more modest than before. Her demeanor also becomes much happier and despite her "hobbies" has been far less willing to outright kill allies unless enraged. History Background Natural and Cursed Abilities Natural Abilities Mastery of Gun-Kata After years of training in the arts of the legendary Satsujinken from her former teacher Howard Grant the man who later became merged with the being known now as Tao Kung. She has become the most skilled firearm-based martial artist. At a mid-to-long range combat, she is able to dodge bullets by assuming a set of predefined body positions, which are theoretically supposed to reduce their body area exposed to enemy fire to the smallest amount statistically possible, all while raining lead upon the enemy with her Guns Akimbo without even aiming at them. When at a close range, when she is involved dueling with a single opponent at a very close range she focuses on using her pistols to smack the target away using the blunt edge of the gun long enough to simply give an opening for a full-up shot or when unarmed to smack the gun away in the air with a chop to knock off the intended projected of the shot before trying to point them at each other and then pull the trigger to kill the target. Near Instantaneous Speed & Reflexes Even without using any of her curses, she contains insane natural speed using her light-weight frame to be able to move long-distances fast. When focused in combat, she is able to increase her natural speed using her cursed power to the point her able is able to process everything quickly. In this state, she is able to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack more quickly with greater accuracy and skill than normal. The speed of this level was gained from her years of training under Tao Kung as the power needed was how she is able to use her fighting style using it at such velocity that they appeared to simply vanish from their previous position before firing. Expert Close-Quarters Combatant Through her first love is the usage of a gun or a bladed tool. She is an expert hand in hand to hand combat using her elite skill in close-range fighting from her years under her master to hone into one of a powerful weapon in combat. Immense Strength Immense Magical Power Keen Intellect & Wisdom Overwhelming Durability Satsujinken Techniques Curse Abilities Soul Dominion (ソウル・ドミニオン, Sōru dominion) is a Curze Family curse. When activated it summons a phantom from the user's very soul. It seems to resemble a translucent shadow of a demon that that floats behind her. When used it generates also gains a smoky, bred an aura that forms around the phantom. It is viewed as a physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit with it becoming first bones before taking a demonic warrior shape. The spirit can strike and kill things in both the normal world and the spiritual world as well as attack the users directly in one of those planes of existence by in hand to hand combat or generating ghostly weapons instead. When used by a master, the hand of the spirit could phase through an enemy target's body before extracting the very soul of the target while leaving their body completely unharmed in the process. Dimensional Curse (次元の呪い, Jigen no noroi) Through not as powerful as her father, Emersyn is able to use a basic form of Dimensional Curse for short and long-range travel. It is a dimensional based curse that resembles Crush but has the ability to tear the boundaries of space and reality for rifts to strike out at enemies or strike out in large-scale sweeps to alter the battlefield and cripple unsuspecting enemies. Magic Spells Demon Magic (悪魔の魔法Akuma no mahō) is an unimaginably dangerous Lost Magic ability that demons and humans are able to utilize in order to conjure and harness the full power of demon-kind. Created as a way for humans to channel a demon's true potential by harnessing their "Demon Particles" in the form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic, demonizing them into monstrosities of pure vicious magic, incorporating the darkest, most violent aspects of the demonic nature and instinct (including the desire to survive, kill, and fight), eventually becoming a living manifestation of pure, unrestrained demon power. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows the Caster to change his or her appearance. Guitar Magic (ギター魔法 Gitā Mahō) It is a type of Magic that revolves around the use of a guitar. The power of guitar music uses extremely loud music in order to distract and immobilize large groups of targets at the same time or put on a show. When used by Emersyn using her raw power she is able to generate damaging sound waves or using beams of energy to slam into her opponents. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various magical effects. Trivia *Like her father, she is based on the Heroic Spirit of "Oda Nobunaga" from Fate Grand Order. The historical figure was a powerful daimyō (feudal lord) of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period, and successfully gained control over most of Honshu. Nobunaga is regarded as one of three unifiers of Japan along with his retainers Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. During his later life, Nobunaga was widely known for most brutal suppression of determined opponents, eliminating those who by principle refused to cooperate or yield to his demands. *In the fate series, she is referred to as "Demon Archer" of a version of Artoria in the Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail of Fate/KOHA-ACE. She is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Archdemon Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Gun User